1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a V-belt type power transmission apparatus used for a stepless variable speed change transmission for a vehicle or the like, and more particularly, to a V-belt transmission apparatus of the type having a large number of V-shaped metallic members disposed in series along an endless metallic belt to form a V-belt assembly. The assembly is applied between V-pulleys on a driving side and a driven side for effecting power transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent application No. Sho 58-70920, for example, in which each of a large number of intermediate members such as a hollow roller or the like are interposed between adjacent V-shaped metallic members on the inside of a metallic belt. Each of the V-shaped metallic members has a groove therein. A stopper member positioned outside of the metallic belt, is engaged in the groove and prevents the V-shaped metallic member from coming off the belt. It has been usual with this type of apparatus to have the stopper member engaged at its end portions with both sides of the V-shaped metallic member, with the engaging grooves made in wall portions on both sides or arms of the V-shaped metallic member beyond or outside of the plane of the outer surface of the metallic belt. In this case, the engaging groove has to be made in the wall portion of the arm of the V at a predetermined space from the top of the wall portion to give the necessary mechanical strength. The wall portion must have a comparatively large height extending beyond the plane of the belt corresponding to the total height of the thickness of the metallic belt, the groove width of the horizontal engaging groove positioned outside or above the metallic belt and the predetermined space. As a result, each V-shaped metallic member is increased in height, and the whole size and weight of the V-belt assembly is thereby increased.